Michelle
Michelle is is a contemporary dancer. She was the new girl at the studio and just wanted to fit in and make new friends. Emily and her became co-captains and friends but their friendship was short-lived Earning Her Spot Michelle tries to earn her spot in A -Troupe by being herself, but she can't. So she tried to impress Emily by sneaking into the Elite studio, The Next Step's rival, and taking a video of their dance practice. Unfortunately, she gets caught and ends up being ditched by Emily and everybody else, so they wouldn't get caught too. However, Michelle tells the Elite troupe that she is there to audition for their studio, and pulls together a routine. Later, when she is secretly recruiting A-Troupe members to join her routine to show Ms. Kate, people begin to realize that she has good ideas and always includes people. In the end, only 1 person (Stephanie) voted for Emily to be dance captain; the rest of A-Troupe voted for Michelle. Later on, Michelle got Emily back to the studio. The two of them become Co-Captains. When Hunter arrived at The Next Step, him and Emily came up with a plan to break them up so Hunter could date Michelle and Emily could date Eldon, it worked but now they like eachotherr instead. Michelle now thinks The Next Step isn't her home anymore. Get To Know *If Michelle could be a Jelly or Jam, she would be Strawberry Jam. *Michelle's dream job is to be a dancer, and if she doesn't become a dancer, an actress. *Michelle's favourite dance song is "Hey U" by Basement Jaxx. *Michelle's favourite food is pizza. *Michelle doesn't play any sports except dance *Michelle's favourite show is Lizzie McGuire *Michelle's favourite vacation memory was when she went to Italy to meet her family *Michelle's best friends in the studio are Riley, Daniel and Eldon. *Michelle started dancing when she was three Personality Michelle Is a sweet warm-hearted girl. She shows everyone the way she really is and how she can become great friends with people she hasn't known for long. Most of the A-Troupe members have really understood Michelle and how she really is. Appearance Michelle has curly blonde hair and brown eyes, and wears mascara. She is most often wearing pink or purple Relationships Emily Co-Captains/Rivals Season 1 - Emily and Michelle started off on the wrong foot by not letting her hang out with the E-Girls. Emily has always been mean to Michelle while the E-girls try to make Michelle look bad to the point of framing her for sending terrible messages to Emily so she would be kicked out of the studio. Fed up with Emily's actions, Michelle agreed to helping Riley and James to overthrow Emily as Dance Captain by creating a new Regionals routine to show to Kate and Chris that other members of A-Troupe soon join. In "Sabotage" Michelle finally over throws Emily as Dance Captain. However, in, "Dancing In The Streets," Michelle wants Emily to be co-captain, and in "Price Tag" Emily accepts. Also, in the same episode, instead of "Emily" Michelle calls her "Em" Stephanie Friends/Enemies Season 1 - Stephanie has tried to make Michelle look bad by telling her A-Troupe meets in Studio B and messing up the troupes rehearsal in Dance, Dance so Emily would be Dance Captain. In the episode Sabotage, Stephanie went into Michelle's bag and stole her phone so the E-girls would send Emily a mean text message (which Emily was there to see) then report to Kate so Michelle would be kicked out of the studio which backfires when Riley hid Michelle's phone. Stephanie was the only dancer who didn't vote for Michelle for Dance Captain. As of now, They are friends. West Friends Season 1 -West has been friendly to Michelle ever since the E-girls had been mean to her. He was a part of Michelle's new Regional's routine and voted for Michelle as the new Dance Captain. In Bad Moon Rising when Emily asked Michelle which boy in A-troupe she would want to date, Michelle said West, but she was lying because she wants to hide her feelings for Eldon. Chloe Friends Season 1 -Chloe was apart of the E-Girls but didn't really hate her. In Can You Keep A Secret, Michelle finds out about Chloe's part time job and promised not to tell her secret. When Chloe started to fall behind in the studio Michelle helped Chloe to learn the routine. At the end of the episode, Emily starts to yell at Chloe, Michelle starts telling Emily that she doesn't have to be mean. When Michelle creates a new dance routine, she first invites Chloe to join the dance which she first denies(because she thinks that Emily will find out) but later joins after realizing how mean Emily really is. At the end, Chloe voted for Michelle for Dance Captain. In Price Tag when Chloe leaves A-Troupe because if her money troubles, Michelle and Emily encourage the team to help Chloe by leaving her huge tips. Riley Best Friends Season 1 -Riley was never enemies with Michelle even though she was in the E-Girls. In Rock And A Hard Place Riley stood up to Emily when Emily put Riley in the front row of their dance routine instead of Michelle who deserved it. Michelle and the other who went to the beach in Steal My Sunshine find Emily's necklace that Riley lost. Riley told James in Good Girls Go Bad to make sure the E-Girls don't do anything to Michelle. In Love Story Riley and James soon decided that Michelle should really be Dance Captain and tried to convince her to do it. Michelle denied many times but finally decided to do it when she saw how mean Emily was. The three created a new dance routine that other dancers, fed up with Emily, joined. Riley voted for Michelle as the new Dance Captain. James Friend Season 1 -James tried to make Michelle feel welcome when she joined A-troupe and has been on good terms with her ever since. Riley and James got Michelle to agree to become Dance Captain as the three create a new Regionals dance routine. In Sabotage, James votes for Michelle to be Dance Captain. In Changes When James's mother pulls James from the studio because of his grades, Michelle convinces his mother to let James stay in A-Troupe. Hunter Crush Season 2-Hunter is Michelle's old best friend/ex-boyfriend, from her old studio in Madison, Wisconsin. In the past, it seemed like they were meant to be, constantly being duet partners, and having a close bond, but nothing ever became official because Michelle's family got transferred. Hunter is still in love with Michelle and has been ever since she left.Once his family got transferred, and went to The Next Step Dance Studio for The Challenge, he admitted that he still loved her. Michelle told him that she had fallen for Eldon, but, he still wants her back. He told Emily about his plan to win back Eldon for her, and Michelle for him. Emily has now agreed, but things haven't turned out the way that they had planned. Hunter had challenged Eldon to a dance battle, the prize, Michelle. In the latest episode, it is revealed that Michelle has feelings for Hunter but can't stop thinking about Eldon as they went on their date. Also when she accidentally saw Emily and Hunter kiss, she looked confused yet devastated. Amanda Acquaintance Season 2- After seeing Amanda cry because of Lucien, Michelle invites Amanda to sit with a few members from A-Troupe and vouches for her when Miss Kate, Phoebe, Emily and herself were deciding A-Troupe. Trivia *Michelle's favourite juice is Peach Grape. *Michelle's favourite style of dance is Contemporary. *Her middle name is Beatrice. *Her left foot is size 7 and her right foot is size 7.5. *She first decided she wanted to be a dancer when she was doing a duet with Hunter at summer camp when they were 9 years old. *She is from Madison, Wisconsin. *She was friends with everyone at The Next Step except Emily. *Now she and Emily are friends, but Emily is planning to get Eldon back behind her back. *Michelle was the only girl in A-Troupe that wasn't in E-girls when the series started.